


re-ignited.

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, happy birthday nayuta, i just have feelings for nayuta okay, i needed to write my thoughts again, new chara headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: These past few months, the fire in Nayuta's eyes seem to have burned quite differently, but it was brighter than ever before.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	re-ignited.

Living his life felt as if he was on a waltz with fire. Each turn and corner of every moment was filled with tension, and a single move can easily set things ablaze. Not that it bothered him, oh no—Asahi Nayuta was a master of the flame that surrounds him. On command, he can _and will_ cause an inferno, if it was what had to be done. In the end, he _will_ rise above it all; that was his dream—no—a goal to achieve, no less for the world’s king.

_...That is what he is, right?_

“You’re nothing.” The voice in his head begged to differ... how he hated it. The mere thought of it makes his blood boil. If he could go back in time just to make that fucker eat his words, he would.

And just like that, the pencil in his hand snapped in half.

_Knock, knock._ “Nayuta, dear?” A silvery voice spoke from behind the door. “I brought you your food...”

“...Come in.”

Upon the quick response, the door opened, revealing the image of a petite female. Her gray hair cascaded down her shoulder, framing the face that was as delicate as her voice, despite the subtle lines that revealed her age. On her hands was a tray of food. It was the least she could do for him, after all; the fretful look on her face spoke her desire to be able to do more.

“Nayuta, I know what you’re doing right now is important, but please remember not to overwork yourself...”

Normally, he would annoyingly snap at those words; no one can tell him what to do. They don’t know anything, after all. However, this was a different story.

“You worry too much, mom.” He spoke with a weary tone, “I’ll be fine.” Nayuta spun from his chair, taking the tray from the other’s hands.

“That’s because you give me a reason to. I know better than anyone else how much you push yourself too much. I’m not your mother for show, you know.”

A huff left him, “I’ve had one too many shitty parents already, don’t you think?”

Venom laced his words. He hated being reminded of him, yet it was inevitable, and _god_ did he hate the reality of it.

“...I can’t blame you for feeling this way, Nayuta.” She said, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. “but maybe it’s time for you to find something beyond that as a motivation...”

A grunt left his lips. “I’ll never forgive him... not after what he did to us...”

Aah, more of those memories begin to come back to him—Nayuta could only shut his eyes tight at the thought of it.

Every time he was reminded of it, he would relive the pain of it all... those were the days when he was yet to take control over the fire that surrounded him.

_Is that all you got? Pathetic. You’re worthless, after all;_ the words rang in his head, as he was desperately gasping from air. It wasn’t simply from the figurative flames that brought him pressure, but also the tightness in his chest, all while his father simply watched him with a face of disgust.

He shed tears that day.

Right now, the tears he cries are of rage, matching the voice that he had been honing all this time.

Someday, he’ll prove him wrong. He has to.

A sigh left the older woman’s lips. “I’m really, really sorry for him, Nayuta... you truly didn’t deserve any of that.”

A few steps were taken as she came closer, arms opened wide to take his son in an embrace. It was the nice kind of warm, unlike that of the scorching fire. She felt the internal apprehension that was happening; raising Nayuta all these years made her sharp to these things. And every time, she was ready to be his comfort person, since no one else could. In the first place, it was him who refused to accept any kind of help from anyone else, anyway. He was done showing his weaknesses; there was no way he’ll let anyone trample on him again like that.

Therefore, it was times like these, where he could allow his shoulders to ease up, as he put a bit of his weight on the other. He knew it was gonna be fine, since it was her, after all. She was the only one who stayed by his side and gave him the support he needed when no one else could;

Had it not been for her... who knew where Nayuta could even find himself right now.

“It’s fine. Don’t apologize... it’s not your fault.” He told her, just like he did all these years.

That’s what he firmly believed in—it was his bastard of a father that led to what things are today. Likewise, he promised to get him back for it, by making him look at him and regret what he’d said to him years ago.

It took a few seconds of silence before Nayuta’s mom pulled away. She’d smile softly, until the desk behind him caught her attention. “...A new song?”

Her query made him look back, as the both of them now focused on the desk. On top of it was a notebook, the broken pencil, and unfinished lyrics.

“I’m stumped... I can’t find the right concept for it. Any advice?”

If anyone could help him, it has to be her.

“Mm... I’m a bit rusty when it comes to that, though. I can’t even remember the last time I even sat done and made something.”

“You’re the reason I write lyrics, after all. You taught me everything I know.” _And I’m grateful,_ he wished to add, but he kept the words to himself. It wasn’t like him to express those types of emotions.

“That’s true...” Her voice trailed as she observed the writings on the paper further; she can barely make anything out of the abundant amount of crossed-out text. “...I’m the reason you write, huh.”

“The songs you made are beautiful, and the way the relay your message never fails to inspire me.” He responded truthfully.

“Nayuta,” she chuckled, “it’s not hard to say ‘thank you’, you know.” Ah, to her, he was definitely an open book.

A grunt followed her words. “I said I was asking for advice.”

“And that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” She chimed, leaning further to take a good look at his progress. “I can see you haven’t sorted out your feelings, hm? This isn’t really like you.”

Was he, really? It was hard to believe. It’s not like anything has changed; he’s still working towards a goal to achieve, and he’s miles away from reaching it. Until then, he cannot stop, and he won’t let anything obstruct his path.

“You’re saying nonsense, mom.”

“Really, now? Okay, talk to me, dear. Why the writer’s block?”

“...I haven’t had enough time to think about it yet.”

“You once wrote a song in under three hours.”

“...Tch.”

Least he knows where he got his sass from.

Nayuta sighed the weight he felt off his chest. “Things happen, okay? We’re leaving Sapporo for Tokyo to attend Live Royal Fes. It’s... a lot to take in.”

“I figured.” She beamed softly, almost in triumph. “It showed in your recent performances over the past months.”

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“Mm... I don’t know if I’m overthinking things, but ever since your band’s live in Hakodate, I’ve noticed your performances felt... different. Anything you want to tell me?”

“You tell _me._ Different? What do you even mean by that?”

It was a rare moment of Nayuta being thrown off. His mother couldn’t hold in a laugh. “How do I put this... it was like you were having fun for once? I know you too well, Nayuta, and so is the reason why you sing, but recently, the spark in your eyes felt different. It was still on fire, but it was a tame kind of glow... one that burned with newfound passion, you get me?”

At times like these, she can get metaphorical, but he supposes she wasn’t a songwriter for show. Nayuta squinted. “Newfound passion, huh...”

Now that she mentioned it, a thought came into mind—Argonavis. The first and only band he recognized, with their existence being a threat to his ambition.

As much as he hated to admit it, Nayuta is having his time with the challenge.

“This amateur band from Hakodate... they seem interesting to crush.”

“I thought so.” She chimed. “You wouldn’t have pulled that stunt off in Destiny Rock otherwise.”

Her words spoke of the truth. He did exactly that, just so Argonavis could rise up. That was their first step for them to be able to properly face his band as rivals.

He never expected it, anyway: talent from a group of underdogs. A small drummer with extraordinary power, a fellow prodigy that had once fallen out, his bandmate’s own brother, to whom the latter was the inferior—they were unexpected members he would not ever imagine he’d face off against. Then there’s his former guitarist, whose skills still don’t meet his expectations, but he was getting there... seems he simply needed the right people to work with. Lastly, the vocalist, whose voice carried enough power to possibly shake him off his throne. He lacked the resolve, but perhaps if he could grow past that...

Should this band rise up even further, taking them out would be a glorious victory.

“Ah, now that’s an uncommon look on your face.”

With those words, Nayuta realized the smile that had formed in his face, which he was quick to dissolve. “Shush.”

“See, what did I say? I hope I helped made you realize things and sort your own feelings, hm?”

“...Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine now.” Rotating in his chair, he waved a hand of dismissal towards the other. She took it as her cue to leave, but just as he heard the door shut behind him, Nayuta uttered; it wasn’t too loud, but audible enough to hear.

“...Thanks.”

She paused, just as the door had been closed completely, speaking just before she could finally exit. “Anytime, dear.”

And then he was alone again.

...Gratitude, huh.

Hm... if it wasn’t for his experiences all throughout, he would be a different person from who he is today. Would that Asahi Nayuta strive to take hold of his crown?

Perhaps, perhaps not... he was unsure; that wasn’t like him to be in doubt. As he looked back, the question lingered in his mind.

If that were the case, then he also had Gyroaxia to thank, huh. After all, they were the ones who helped him create his sound, as annoying as they are. A himbo of a drummer, their own genius in the form of a delusional “alien” or whatever, a stubborn guitarist that’s rather unafraid to clash with him, and what practically had become his loyal servant and devotee: it was an unlikely group, but it was one that worked. Despite what they’ve all been through, it was hard to deny that if he had a different band, he could’ve turned out differently. And judging by how easy it was for him to drop members, that possibility was closer than he thought.

...He can’t believe he’s being this sappy about his bandmates right now, but frankly speaking, one thing’s for sure: he was glad of how he is right now, and he has the experiences and the people in his life to thank for.

However, what mattered now is that he has to sing. All this time, it’s what carried him to move forward. When all else is lost, he has his voice to rely on... the same voice that ignited a fire in his darkest times—he will sing for himself.

... _Sing for myself,_ he pondered, _now that has a nice tone to it_.

Nayuta pulled his drawer, taking out a pen that he hopefully won’t break this time.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO just a note i wanna put out there but i wrote this fic before the 2nd voice drama came out,,,, so i didnt tackle too much about nayuta and gyro here anyway but focused on mainly nayuta's character and the growth i've seen so far especially as reflected in (what little we've seen from) ignition,, i wrote this fic with the intention of viewing him in a positive light, particularly with how nayuta has been motivated throughout time,,, this does not cover at all the impact towards his actions, but i firmly believe that this development ties up to why he acted that way in the voice drama (i'll probably talk about that soon in a new fic if i can find the time uu)
> 
> EITHER WAY,, i really, really love nayuta asahi with all my heart and i cant wait to see more of what to come soon. especially with ignition live happening soon,,, uhh i hope this is an enough birthday gift for the king of the world;;
> 
> oh and just a lil note to add but nayuta's mom in this fic is heavily made reflecting a lot of my headcanons!! i think a lot abt her chara too c':
> 
> anyway, i hope you had a nice read, thanks for checking this one out too <33

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sing for Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474665) by [StarflowerSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea)




End file.
